John Barr
"I'D DO '''ANYTHING' TO SELL YOU A CAR!" -'''John Barr '''scaring away costumers '''Jonathan/John Barr '(middle name '''Gavin '''because he is a distant relative of the Gavinonea race) is a minor-protagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He says he's the ultimate life form all the time. He is the one who invented the basic Gundam battle armor and the Light Speeder. He is also a commercially successful man who works at Findlay Toyota in Nevada. His greatest rivals are the Transformers and Paolo. Life Early Life John Barr always did anything to sell cars. So he automatically hated all Cybertronians. This angered the Cybertronians, who then attacked him. He was a close family friend of Samuel Kundargi, who often used the friendship to have his car repaired for free (to which John always replied "I'll do anything to sell you a part that needs to be repaired here!" John Barr's Great Escape When Sideswipe ran smashed through the house he immediately stopped when he saw John holding his giant sword the hostage's head. Sideswipe put his hands up and fell on his knees. John Barr then slowly crawled out and dropped the hostage, which was just a mannequin. He then returned to his job of selling cars. The Autobots tried hunting him down but could not find him since John kept such a low profile. The Computer Class While selling cars for insanely high prices, Dillon Scott approached Barr. Dillon said that John had to pay for his crimes against the Autobots. John Barr, his scheming self, proposed a counter-offer. He would provide state-of-the-art vehicles and funding to the Computer Class, and in return the Class didn't come after him. Dillon accepted, and has been funding the Class ever since. Eventually, John couldn't stand paying them anymore, so he hired James Lauver to kill them. James failed, but John had a contingency plan for that. He also hired Gabi to kill James after the mission, whether he failed or not. After James failed, John hired Sam Kundargi to kill Dillon Scott, which John thought would unravel the team. Sam hadn't failed yet, so John thought it was a good plan. Sam failed though, and John was very unhappy. He sent his army of employees, led by Otis-6, to kill Sam, but Sam had an army of his own, the Nolan Clones. Sam survived, and then attacked Dillon again, only to fail. Fall into Insanity Months later, Paolo was influenced by the Dark's powers. John, his fellow businessman and funder came into the room and told him that he had to stop funding his projects. John Barr had left the room, and Paolo was angry. He rushed out of his workplace and ran like an animal at John. John Barr took out his giant sword and prepared to fight. Paolo was enveloped by his dark matter and transformed into a giant hog beast. He rammed straight into John Barr which flung him against a wall making a huge crater. Then continued to bash him until the wall was destroyed and John either continued the funds.....or was dead. John continued to struggle and get smashed. Paolo was relentless and would not stop. Greg Clone quickly came in and saw the madness that was at hand and tackled Paolo to the side, freeing John Barr. Paolo transformed back into his normal state and had not realized what had just happened. John just barely managed to get up and said he would continue the funds, then ran away. John Barr has not made a reappearance since. The Clone Conspiracy John Barr found out that earlier, when his employees killed the Nolan Clones, that three of them had survived, and were coming after him for revenge. He decided to prepare for this by creating a clone of himself to throw the Clones off. He watched the Clone's vitals, and when they spiked, realized that the Nolan Clones had found it. He turned on the screen to see three Nolan Clones, all dressed in different colors, staring at him. He told them that they'd fallen for his trap, and that the John Barr sitting in front of them was a clone. He was about to turn off the camera, but the Nolan Clone dressed in yellow shot his clone. He was angry, and vowed to kill that Yellow Nolan Clone. He decided to use clones again to make the Nolan Clones fall into a trap. He cloned the dead Dillon Scott with the sole purpose of killing Nolan Clones. The Clones fell into the trap, except that Nolan was with them! That wasn't the plan, but he hoped Dillon Clone would be enough to take them all down. He wasn't though, and now the remaining Nolans were facing him. Nolan wanted to leave John alive, but the Clones killed John Barr. That was the end of the Clone Conspiracy.Category:Third Party Characters